


The Next Chapter

by ethanramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanramsey/pseuds/ethanramsey
Summary: The next night after Rafael told you he’s leaving town, he says his goodbye to you over dinner. The night goes well until you find out that his flight is scheduled the next day. Will you be able to convince him to stay? Or will he really leave you and Boston behind for good?
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (feel free to download and change {Name} to your name, and sora’s {she} and {her} pronouns if applicable.) the summary sounds pretty angsty, but I _promise_ this fic is gonna be rafael stans friendly. pb’s already giving us and raf a horrible treatment, I won’t do that to you legends xx

After yet another long day at work, you are finally heading home.

You stayed about an hour past the end of your shift, but it doesn’t matter now that you’re making your way out the doors of Edenbrook. Wrapping your arms around yourself as the cold air of Boston greeted you, you let out a soft sigh, focused on getting into the subway to finally get home.

You don’t notice Rafael until he called out your name for the third time.

“Hey,” he greets as he finally catches up with you. “You mad at me or something?” he teases.

You give him a small smile. “You still leaving me behind? If so, then maybe a little.”

He laughs softly, eyes twinkling, seemingly happier now that he was with you. “I actually came to say goodbye to you guys. I mean, aside from signing paperwork and all that, but yeah.”

You feel a sting in your heart, remembering that he is really is leaving town, but you try to quickly hide your emotions. You swallow the forming lump in your throat. “Oh, Raf, I’m sorry but I’m afraid you missed the rest of the guys. I’m still here only because I had to finish something up with the team…”

“Yeah, I know, I talked to them earlier already.” he admits, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m actually waiting for you.”

Your eyes soften as you stare up at Rafael. Despite your feelings about him leaving Boston, you find yourself genuinely smiling at him. “I’m here now and all yours.”

… _Really?_ Your heart skips a beat at what you just said. Real subtle.

But his eyes only seem to light up again. “Perfect. You up for some local food tonight?” Rafael asks. “Let’s hit the street markets. For old time’s sake and one last time. For at least a while.” He quickly adds before you can react.

You don’t hesitate to nod. “This is a trick question, right? When did I ever refuse Antonia’s jerk?”

You and Rafael make your way to the local markets, and soon enough you are seated with him in a table, an assortment of food and drinks in front of you.

You tell him about your day at work, mainly about the senator and Kyra, and he tells you about his conversation with his boss.

“Honestly, I think she’s convinced I’m leaving because of the suspension. I spent about half an hour telling her otherwise, and that is after already telling her the reason why. I’m not even kidding.”

You laugh gently, shaking your head. “That being the reason makes sense though, doesn’t it?” You sneak a glance at him before taking a sip of your drink. “Actually, why are you leaving?”

“I already told you, {Name}. I… I wanna see the world. I’ve never lived anywhere but Boston. I just realized maybe it’s time to finally change that.” Rafael explains, no smile on his lips anymore.

“And that realization just came out of nowhere?”

“…No. I guess maybe it _is_ about my suspension. It’s just been a tough couple of months for me too, you know? I’m lacking purpose, and I don’t want to feel like this anymore. Leaving town… it feels right. I feel like I can start doing something new, something that matters.”

“But you’re already doing something important here, Raf, that goes beyond your job as a paramedic. You’re helping your people, giving back the best way you know how. Not to mention how much you love your community. So, is leaving really the answer?”

You are facing him this time, and Rafael holds your gaze although he doesn’t answer. He sighs softly, swallowing, biting down on his lip.

“I’m getting your point. I promise I’m on your side, Raf. But a move this big? As your friend I have to make sure you’re considering all sides to this.” You continue, then bite your tongue at that word. **Friend**.

You feel your heart clench, and even more at your following question. “What did Sora even say about this? {She} must know how much you love Boston.” You tried to casually ask, playing it cool like you’re not dying to know if {she}’s coming with.

“{She}’s, um, excited, actually.” Rafael answers with uncertainty, not wanting you to feel awkward. “But only because {she} already did this, you know? The big move. {She}’s also surprised with my decision, and quite unhappy about it, {she} made sure to let me know that.”

You nod. Of course, {she} would be supporting him leaving the city. You’re unsure why you thought {she}’d be with you in this. You know by now that you and Sora are close to opposites.

“You guys didn’t break up or anything, did you?” You ask, needing to look away because he can’t see the hint of hope in your eyes. You finish the last of your food as you waited for his answer.

“Not exactly… It’s not—{she}’s not upset about that.” Rafael plays with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You didn’t exactly break up?” You asked again, confused. “What is {she} upset about?”

“We already ended things about a month ago, I think?”

You gape a little as you faced him again. You can’t deny feeling hopeful, but still, a _month?_ “Why am I just knowing about this? You didn’t…” You trail off, eyes saddening.

“I just know you’ve been very busy, {Name}. Not only with the diagnostics team, but with doing what you can to save Edenbrook. You already have so much on your plate that I just didn’t want to bother—”

“Raf, please, you know I’ll always have time for you. I’m here right now, am I not?” You interrupt him, eyebrows furrowed.

He only gives you a sheepish smile, but then he turns serious again, guilt flashing in his eyes. He frowns as he looks away. “I’m leaving tomorrow, {Name}.”

Yet another bombshell. “That’s... that’s so soon, Raf. Why…” You trail off, needing to take a deep breath. In an instant, you know you’re feeling anger in your chest. “I don’t understand. You keep on saying that this feels right, but it seems to me that you’re running away from something.”

“{Name}…”

“Tell me I’m wrong then, Rafael. Tell me you’re not rushing to fly out of Boston. Tell me you’re not trying to get away from something.” You dare him, unaware that you’re clenching your fist, too upset.

You’re not sure where this anger is coming from. You know for a fact that he doesn’t owe you anything– at least not anymore– and that you have no right to be upset. But _goddammit_ he’s leaving and there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re mad at yourself, you’re mad at the world.

Rafael clenches his jaw, but he looks at you with soft eyes, almost begging. For what, you’re unsure.

“You’re not even going to lie? Tell me that you _are_ sure and that you’re _not_ just being a coward?” You laugh dryly. “Of course not. You’re always honest, aren’t you?”

“{Name}, please, sit down.” He tries to coax you, but it only made you grab your things faster and get up on your feet quickly.

“You wanted to say goodbye, you said it. Goodbye, Rafael. I wish the best for you, I truly do. And I hope that whatever it is you’re trying to leave behind gives up the chase.” You look into his eyes as you speak, sincere, but there’s no hiding the thousand other emotions you are feeling right now.

Rafael sees them all, and so he follows you, but you’re much faster, resorting to running just to get away from him. It’s funny how you were giving him shit for running away, but here you are, literally doing so. He catches up with you only when you’re already out of the food hall and further down the almost empty street.

You only realize that you’re walking further instead of towards your apartment when he grabs your arm. You’re actually closer to his street instead. You curse in your mind, trying to get away from his hold.

“What the hell, {Name}?” Rafael says, but he loosens his hand around your arm. Once he sees you’re trying to catch your breath from running, he lets you go. “What is up with you?”

“I just…wanna go home.” You say out of breath.

“By walking the opposite way? Actually, excuse me, by _running away_ , like what you claim _I_ am doing.” He gives you a pointed look.

You hold up your index finger, gesturing for him to hold on, then you turn, starting to walk away in the opposite direction.

“Are you—” He quickly runs after you, grabbing your arm again. “{Name}, please. I don’t understand why you’re acting like this.”

“If it isn’t obvious yet, Raf, I’m _upset_.”

“Why, because I’m leaving? Can’t you see that I’m putting myself first for once? I swear I imagined you’d be proud of me. Aren’t you always the one always pushing me to pursue what I really wanted?”

“You breaking up with me, Raf, despite what I felt, what I _strongly_ felt and still feel about you, _that_ is you putting yourself first. This? Don’t pretend this is the same. Don’t pretend that by leaving you’re doing what’s right and that you’re not trying to avoid a problem! Please, just let me go, I don’t think we still have something to talk about.” You raise your voice, breaths still heavy.

Rafael looks taken aback, and you instantly feel guilty, but he slowly lets your arm go again so you take the chance to take a few steps away. He thankfully doesn’t follow, and you thought you’d be able to finally go, but you freeze the moment you realize what you just said.

You blush deeply, slowly facing him again. “Also... also with your breakup with Sora.” You try to add, but only flushing more as you’re unsure who ended the relationship. “If you… I mean, if you broke up with her. If she broke up with you, obviously, she put _herself_ first. Unless it was a mutual decision, of course. In that case you both are putting each other…” You trail off as Rafael made his way towards you again.

You’re not running anymore, so you’re confused why he is doing so towards you. “What—” After watching the big guy make his way to you, the next thing you know is that his lips are on yours. Your eyes are wide the moment your mouths meet, but as he started kissing you, god it feels _so_ _good_ and it feels like home, that you had no choice but to kiss him back.

He grabs your hips and pulls your body closer to him as his tongue slips past your mouth, and you moan into his. You wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Somehow, him leaving is far from both your minds now. The fact that you’re not together anymore? It’s as if it’s long forgotten. You were skeptical when he said that leaving ‘feels right’, because how the hell does feeling right feels? But now that you’re kissing him, you’re sure that _this_ is what feels right. Right and perfect, like your lips and his are meant to always meet like this.

Much to your dismay, he starts to pull away after a long moment. But he only grabs your face this time, obviously catching his breath. You start to laugh softly, but he only kisses you again, even more hungrily. You kiss him back, humming into his mouth, but you pull away again, taking his hand leading him into an alley.

His eyes darken as soon as he realized where you’re going, but he tugs your hand to stop you. “I… god, I _want_ to, {Name}. But it’s been so long. I can’t make love to you in some random alleyway.”

You feel your heart flutter and you can’t help your giddy smile, but you tease him, trailing your finger on his chest through his shirt. “You sure?” You smile slyly. “We crossed off dancing under the street lamps. How about fucking—”

Before you can finish, his lips are on yours again, devouring your mouth. You _feel_ just how much he truly wants you, and you admire how he’s able to resist your offer because you’re more than ready to jump him here and now. “My house. Now.” He commands, and you don’t dare suggesting otherwise after that.

You reach his house not long after, and you were glad to see no trace of Sora behind. You half-expected to see a shirt or shoes lying around that’s evidently smaller than Rafael’s size.

When you got to his bedroom, it was obvious you were looking around. You tried to observe what changed, or if there’s anything out of the ordinary. Before you can overthink the pile of clothes neatly folded and oddly placed on his study table, you feel him wrap his arms around you from behind.

“We didn’t, {Name}.” He says softly near your ear, kissing your temple.

“You mean, not here? {Her} house?” You move your head to the side a little, looking back at him.

“Not ever. One of the many reasons why she broke up with me.” He clarifies.

You almost feel guilty that it made you glad, but his hands rubbing your sides feels amazing and it only ignites your desire for him more. “Mm. Then I’m happy to let you know I didn’t have any rebound sex with anyone either.” You grin, taking his hand, leading him to the bed.

Laughing gently behind you, he carries you in his arms bridal style, only to throw you onto the bed on your back.

“I’m having _amazing_ flashbacks.” You grin, taking off your shirt before moving up more on the bed, tugging off your jeans, and he helps you take it off completely.

He gives himself a moment to stare at you in your underwear, swallowing, the dark look back in his eyes. He quickly takes off his jacket and his shirt, climbing on top of you.

You kiss him again, slower this time, but somehow much more intensely.

He breathes your name against your mouth, and he kisses down your jaw and neck.

“You feel it too, Raf?” You ask softly, tilting your head to the side to give him more access to your neck, moaning softly at the feel of his hot mouth and lips against your skin. “Like you’re right where you’re supposed to be?”

“In your arms? Yes.” He doesn’t hesitate to answer, pulling away a little so he can look into your eyes, smiling, wider than you have ever seen him do in the past months. Just like before, when you were still together, you realize.

You feel a rush of excitement, and you take his face in your hands, kissing him again. When you pull away you literally had to bite your tongue so you don’t tell him you love him here and now.

You take a deep breath, running your fingers through his hair, making him meet your gaze again. “Then stay.” You tell him softly, almost in a whisper.

“{Name}…” His eyes soften.

“Stay, Rafael. Stay with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to download and change {Name} and {Surname} with yours

“Stay, Rafael. Stay with me.” You ask him with hopeful eyes.

He bites his lip, taking a deep breath. “{Name},” he says again, getting off of you and he lays down next to you.

Your eyes don’t leave his, and you turn to your side so you can watch his face. You stay silent, raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“You’re right about me running away,” he starts. “Our failed relationship, it’s one of the things I’m trying to escape. I still have feelings for you, obviously, and it seems like you do too but I know _I_ ruined our relationship, {Name}. I just—I know I have to get away from my failed chances, or I’d be even more restless than I already feel.”

You soften in understanding. You’re concerned at how he’s not easily telling you that he will stay for you, but you’re reminded that he’s going through a tough time too. You love him so much for you not to instinctively try to put yourself in his shoes. “But... I’m here now with you, aren’t I?” you try still.

He smiles. “That, you are. _And_ close to naked.” His hands rests on your stomach, then getting lower, teasing.

You feel goosebumps from his touch, but you give him a look. “Don’t try to distract me.” You take his hand, kissing his palm. “Why can’t you stay?” You ask differently this time.

“It’s not that I can’t stay, {Name}. I want to, especially now. But…a change of scenery would be much appreciated. I think I really need it at least for a while.” Rafael answers, then he looks at you again to stare into your eyes.

“So, just a vacation?” You ask him, looking back. “How long will you be gone?”

“Hmm…how does one year sound?” He says, and you can only gape, and you realize a few seconds late that he’s grinning, obviously teasing you.

You bat his arm, and he laughs softly, leaning in to peck your lips. “One month?” He says after pulling away, gazing at you again. “Can I leave that long and still come home to you?”

Once again, he makes your heart skip a beat. _Home?_ You? All this time?

In your case, you know it’s true. You may not have been aware of it before, but now that you’re here in his arms, you know he’s home. Always has been. But you weren’t sure he felt the same, especially after Sora.

“You mean that?” you ask him. “I’m home?”

“You are,” he immediately agrees. “I’ve always had a feeling. But I—” Rafael clears his throat, a sad look on his face. “You’re right, I did choose myself when I broke up with you. I was so wrapped up in the idea of Sora and what we had that I failed to realize you’re who I really wanted and needed. I know these are mere words now, but I hope you can forgive me for the pain I’ve caused.”

You’re unable to stop yourself from tearing up upon hearing his words. “Raf, it’s okay. As long as you don’t pull that shit on me again. I’m just… I’m glad to have you back.”

He shares a soft laughter with you, his own eyes shining. “I won’t, I promise.”

You smile wider at him, squeezing his hand. “I know I’m not completely blameless.” you begin, rubbing his knuckles with your thumb. “I should’ve made you feel that I was all in on this. You wouldn’t have run off with the idea of a future with your childhood sweetheart, had our future together been in your mind.”

“{Name},” he warns. “None of it was your fault. It was _my_ stupid decision. I don’t want you thinking that it was something you didn’t do, because it was something I did. You hear me?”

Despite his asserting words, Rafael gently holds your cheek with his other hand. You can only blush, nodding slowly. “I sure have missed you commanding me in the bedroom.” You grin, but you continue speaking your heart out before he can react. “But on that note, I am serious. About our relationship, about you. I want you, Rafael, and I need you. More than I have needed anyone in my life.”

You feel your leg accidentally press on his erection as you move to rest on your side more comfortably, and you curl your fingers lightly around his muscled bicep. You want nothing more than to sneak your hand in his boxers, but it’s about time you had this talk. He’s leaving tomorrow, and you cannot wait another month after all the time you already wasted. You hope he can see the earnestness in your eyes, and you almost feel overwhelmed at the apparent delight on his face as you meet his gaze again.

“I love you, {Name}. I always have, and I do.”

There’s only more tears from the both of you then, and as soon as you agree to officially be his lover and after another exchange of I love you’s, he’s on top of you again, and the two of you made out like a very horny teen couple.

“That was…not our best foreplay.” You breathe as he pulls away to give you time to, and he kisses down your throat, chest, until he’s at your stomach.

When you look down at him, he simply smirks. Not long after you feel him pulling your underwear down, and you moan as you instantly feel his hand where you need him the most. There’s no denying how turned on you are, despite just pouring out your feelings.

“Results say otherwise, doctor. I’m very sorry…but I think you have a kink for me whispering I love you in your ear.”

You laugh, an unnecessary voice excitedly screaming in your ear that this moment right here is so perfect, because you already know and feel that. “Sir, I believe you can put that mouth into better use. For treatment purposes.” You grin, and he does that exactly.

Jackie makes a face as soon as you finish telling her what happened last night. You were supposed to just tell her why you didn’t come home, but she insisted on asking further because you were basically glowing despite the darker bags under your eyes.

That, and because you came to work wearing Rafael’s shirt and yesterday’s jeans, and she didn’t miss it either. Now that you’re at the cafeteria for lunch, she basically made you tell her everything.

Of course, you tried to be as vague as possible, sparing her the dirty details. However, she still had a look of disgust on her face. “Goddamn, {Surname}. I knew you and Raf were saps, but this is a different level. A whole new _disgusting_ level.”

You laugh, finishing your second cup of coffee of today. You try your best to leave Dr. Ramsey’s own coffee machine, but Rafael kept you up all night. He’d surely understand. “Shut up, you love us nonetheless.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what makes me feel icky about it. Thank god he’s leaving for a while; we don’t have to put up with you guys making out or hooking up.”

“Hey, too soon!” You give her a look, but she only shrugs with a small smirk.

“So…one month huh?” Jackie takes another bite of her food, close to finishing it. “You’re not upset about that?”

“Not really. It’s a small sacrifice that will help him figure things out. I just want him happy. Besides, he’ll be back.” You watch her finish her last spoonful, and she nods.

“I’ll make sure to remember you said that, just in case one month from now he’s with some Brazilian babe.”

“He’s already got a babe right here, Jackie.”

Jackie mock gags, only making you laugh again. “First Elijah and Phoebe, then Sienna and Danny, and now you and Rafael. You sure this is not some bug you guys are passing around? I can’t speak for Aurora, but I am so not ready for a commitment right now. I _will_ move out if necessary. Or better yet, we’ll kick—” she stops before you can laugh more. “Didn’t you say the two of you already said goodbyes this morning?”

“Me and Rafael? Yeah, he’s leaving later afternoon, and we figured meeting at lunchtime would just be rushed so we said early goodbyes.” You answer, trying to hide your blush by taking a sip of your water, because the said goodbye may or may not have been a second round of sex.

Like everything else, she catches it. “Oh god, {Name}. I did not need to know that!” she groans, grabbing her trash and starting to get up. “Tell Superman it’s nothing personal, I just don’t want to throw up the lunch I just ate.”

“What—?” You laugh again, watching her go. “Always a good talk, Dr. Varma!” You call out a little loudly before she can get far and she only sneakily flips you off.

“I see it’s a normal, great afternoon with Jackie?” Rafael speaks as he sits beside you, and you’re positively surprised.

“Raf? I thought…” You trail off as you watch him, then lean in to give him a kiss on the lips.

“I couldn’t, sorry.” He gives you a shy smile as you pull away. “How many cups of coffee have you had?” he asks.

“Two, brewed.” You watch the cup in his hand as you answer with a smile.

“No more coffee, okay?” He hands you the cup. “Green tea. Your last one.”

You smile wider, nodding. “Thank you, Raf.” That’s your boyfriend right there. How you got so lucky, you’re not sure, but you know that you’ll do your best to be the right person for this amazing guy.

“No problem. I was wondering…maybe I can walk you to your…uh, office, or patient’s room, or the labs. For the last one though you’d have to lead the way.”

He’s so adorable, and all yours. You couldn’t believe it. “A walk to the office sounds perfect.”

Your last memory of Rafael before he leaves Boston is a sweet kiss in one of the hospital corridors. You were the subject of gossip between some of the nurses and doctors for about a week, but it was totally worth it.

At first, you barely feel his absence with being occupied with work. You’re busy with patients, cases, and trying to come up with new ways to bring more money to Edenbrook. Kyra is also recovering from her successful surgery, and you try your best to be there for her, not only as a doctor but her good friend.

But when you realize how things are considerably going well, you can’t help but miss him and wish he’s right there with you to make it even better. He regularly updates you with what’s going on in his days. He also makes sure to call, especially on your days off, but you can’t deny you feel like it’s not enough. It’s only been three weeks, but you miss his touch, his embrace, and his kiss. You’re sure the final week waiting for his return is going to be the longest.

“{Name}… are the cupcakes not great?” You hear Sienna ask you, and you respond a few seconds late. “What? No! They most definitely are!” You snap out of your trance. “I’m sorry I’m a little out of it, I—”

“It’s not the cupcakes, Sienna, I promise. She just misses Rafael.” Aurora pipes in, grabbing her second one on the plate in front of you.

“Oh, yeah, I really miss him too.” Elijah adds. “I feel jealous with how he seems to really be having fun. He has such a big smile on his face on every picture that {Name} shows us. I bet he’s sad to be—” he stops abruptly as soon he realizes your three other roommates are giving him sharp looks. Sienna’s is especially haunting.

You don’t put much thought into it, focusing instead on what he said about his smiles. He’s right, Rafael does seem to be having so much fun. Of course, that was the plan. He didn’t leave just to sulk in another country, but it just sucks that you’re missing him too much but he’s too happy. Especially that you didn’t get to talk much with him last night.

What if… what if he’s perfectly fine without you? He tells you he misses you, sure, but what if that’s not true? What if he doesn’t want to fly home anymore, after the amazing three weeks that he’s had so far?

“You know what, {Name}, it’s time for you to shower so we can get going. You can grab breakfast on the way there.” Jackie says, interrupting your thoughts.

“Uh, you know what, guys? Maybe I should just stay home today.” you start, suddenly not feeling too good for a picnic. It sure is a great Sunday morning to visit Martha’s Vineyard, but you’re not in the mood anymore unlike when Jackie asked last night.

“No! No, no, {Name}. You have to go with us!” Elijah exclaims and surprises you, and you give him a strange look. You look around the rest of your roommates. Jackie looks like she wants to rip one of Elijah’s comics in two, Aurora simply looks down at her half-eaten cupcake, and Sienna looks as panicky as Elijah is.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. Elijah’s probably guilty, he doesn’t want you to stay home and overthink what he said. You know he means no harm. So, don’t, and get your ass in the shower.” Jackie answers for them, and you think about getting Elijah alone to get some answers first or trying to refuse going again. But you sense determination in all of them, and you don’t have the energy to argue right now. It was easier to just head to the bathroom, so you do.

The car and boat rides were just like the usual, but you feel that your roommates plus Danny are a little on edge, almost as if they’re avoiding interacting with you. Only Bryce and Phoebe talk to you normally, especially once you arrive at the island.

When you got off the boat, everyone else literally make themselves scarce, except for Bryce. “What…” you look at him, confused, and he only smiles and shakes his head.

“Walk with me?” He asks, offering his arm.

You agree without a word, taking his arm and following his lead to another side of the beach. “This isn’t a friendtervention, is it? I mean… I haven’t been too sad, right? I think I’m doing pretty well, considering. Apart from this weekend, but…”

Bryce chuckles. “No, don’t worry. You’re doing perfect, like you always are.” he answers. “But…just a word of advice while we’re at it, if you have a secret, trust only _me_ with it. Tell him that too.”

Your heart flutters, and you glance at him. “Bryce, what do you mean?” you ask again, but he doesn’t answer. You don’t realize the two of you come to a stop until he gestures to in front of you.

The beautifully set up romantic picnic is very impressive, but all your focus is on the brown-haired, tall hunk of a man walking towards you. He’s wearing some dark blue shorts and a white button-up shirt. A few of his buttons are undone, giving him a relaxed look, and it only makes him more attractive. His sleeves are rolled up, and you had to swallow to stop yourself from drooling. “I can’t believe this is the first thing I’m telling you, but dear god you look gorgeous.” You say, literally out of breath.

Rafael blushes and grins. “Well, you look gorgeous too. We’re quits.”

“I missed you so, so much.” You’re thankful Bryce wordlessly waves goodbye, and you tear up as you start walking towards Rafael as well, meeting him halfway.

“I’m here now…” he holds your face tenderly, his own eyes glistening. He was smiling too wide that you’re sure his cheeks are probably hurting at this point. How happy he looked in his pictures at Copacabana? It’s not even close to how absolutely glowing he is now. “I’m here, {Name}. And I’m here to stay.”


End file.
